I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to spine surgery and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for installing a surgical implant to treating spinal stenosis.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
Spinal stenosis is a degenerative narrowing of the spinal canal, nerve root canals and/or intervertebral foramina caused by bone and/or ligament hypertrophy in local, segmental or generalized regions. The narrowing results in compression of spinal nerves and nerve roots, causing a constellation of symptoms, including neck or lower back pain, neurogenic claudication, and extremity pain. Spinal stenosis can occur at any region of the spine, but occurs most frequently in the lumbar region. The leading cause of spinal stenosis is normal wear and tear on the spine, occurring in virtually the entire adult population during the natural process of aging, although spinal stenosis can occur at any age due to trauma, disease, or some medical conditions.
The most common indication for surgery in persons aged over 60 in the United States is lumbar spinal stenosis. Surgery is currently the only treatment designed and proven to provide long term relief from lumbar spinal stenosis. Decompressive laminectomy is the most common surgery performed in order to correct lumbar spinal stenosis. The goal of this operation is to create more room for the nerve root that has been encroached upon by the facet joints of the vertebra.
Decompressive laminectomy and other types of surgery to treat spinal stenosis are considered relatively invasive surgical procedures, especially when accompanied by a fusion. Increasingly, surgeons are looking for improved methods of effecting less invasive treatments for spinal stenosis with greater efficiency. The present invention is directed at overcoming, or at least improving upon, the disadvantages of the prior art.